


Commercial Messages, Part l

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: None - Freeform, challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 07:46:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Blair in a commercial. This is now longer than the story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Commercial Messages, Part l

## Commercial Messages, Part l

by Pink Dragon

Nope. I refuse to disclaim them. They are mine! PetFly doesn't use them anymore, so I will!

This is a challenge to YOU! Yes, YOU! Put Jim and Blair in a commercial, any commercial. Just use the exact dialog that is in the real one. This one just screamed Jim and Blair at me. <g> It's actually a car commercial, but I couldn't for the life of me tell you which one. Too busy fantasizing. Or something.

* * *

Scene one: 

Blair and Jim sitting at a table in Wonderburger: 

Blair gazes out the window and says forlornly, "It's just the same old thing. I need adventure... excitement." 

Jim sighs and says resignedly, "Okaaay!" and tosses the truck keys to Blair. "You can drive!" 

Scene two: 

Inside Jim's blue '69 Ford, jungle drums blasting from the speakers: 

Jim reaches for the radio. Blair, body bouncing to the music, hair flying, grins and says, "Don't even think about it!" 

* * *

End Commercial Messages, Part l by Pink Dragon: pinkdragon456@aol.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
